This research is concerned with the possible relationship between synthesis and specialized function in the brain. The phenomena investigated include: 1) Responses of brain protein synthesizing systems to environmental alterations, 2) Physicochemical and metabolic bases for these responses, and 3) The regional and cellular location of these phenomena. Attention is currently being focused principally upon the possible role of the cyclic nucleotides in the translational control of protein synthesis in the brain. Efforts will be made to delineate the actions of these substances on ribosomal protein phosphorylation in the brain and to relate this process to variations in protein synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Roberts, S. and C.D. Ashby. Cyclic AMP-enhanced heterogeneity of the cerebral ribosomal pool. Trans. Amer. Soc. for Neurochem. 8, 262, 1977. von Hugen, K., E. Turk and S. Roberts. Brain adenylate cyclase and membrane-bound calcium dependent regulator. Trans. Amer. Soc. for Neurochem. 8, 264, 1977.